Hiroya Ginkarei
Hiroya Ginkarei (ひろやぎんかれい, Ginkarei Hiroya) is a Rogue Shinigami who has been wanted by Soul Society for good over five centuries. At the moment, he's a member of the band Yoruburakku Rozu, and currently works as a Pre-School teacher in Karakura Pre-School. He's a former teacher of both Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Appearance despite his advanced age, Hiroya retains the youthful appearance of a man in his mid twenties. He's got short blonde hair. Intense Grey eyes and a well-muscled but yet somewhat sleek appearance. While in his Gigai. Hiroya wears brown jeans, and a white buttom-up shirt. With the two uppermost buttoms usually left open. In his Shinigami form, he wears a long, black robe over his Shinigami hakama; In a style similiar to Gin Ichimaru in both the shape, and by the bell-sleeves. Otherwise, he retains a somewhat ordinary way of dressing. Personality U nknown events in his past life has left Hiroya a pacifist of epic proportions. Despite his masterful abilities in battle. Hiroya has no desire to neither, fight, kill or harm any other being. In battle, he stands still and watches the enemy enclose upon him. And when he does fight back, it is only as a means of simple self-defense. This is in fact so serious that Hiroya has expressed doupt in killing hollows. Despite knowing full well the threat they pose. And he's at times been known to sympathize with them. He's known to love kids with all his heart, something that led to him becoming a pre-school teacher in Karakura Town. Synopsis Childhood Hiroya's Childhood is shrouded in mystery, as he himself remembers only vague moments, and those he does remember are blurry, and ghastly to him. It has been speculated that his memories have been forcibly repressed by his sub-concious. As what happened in his Childhood is likely the cause to his pacifism. It is implied though, that he came from one of the Noble Houses of that time, though this solution is as likely as if he came from Rukongai. The fact that there seems to be almost no record of his life at all before he entered Shinò academy. Considering this, and the fact that he's ever unable to remember anything of some importance. It stands as highly unlikely that one'll ever find out about the childhood of Hiroya Ginkarei. Young Life Hiroya was able to enter the Shinò Academy rather easily, concidering his, allready at that time exceptionally high spiritual power. Hiroya quickly proved to be one of the best students of his class. And he showed remarkable skill in most fields. Though his skill in Kidò was truly incredible. He found interest in the field almost immedeatly, and would often be found in the Academy's library reading books about Kidò History, Hypothesises, and advanced usage. He practised his Kidò skills in secret as he gradually moved towards graduation. Though Hiroya could likely have finished the Academy much sooner than he did, he chose to wait til he had accumulated enough knowledge of his favorite subject. The result of this was that, to everyone's astonisment. Hiroya was able to use Kidò spells of up to level 68 just after he had graduated. though he still required an incantation in order to perform them. It was still an impressive feat. This quickly earned him a seated position in the Kidò Corps. Wherein he quickly advanced to Lieutenant and later Captain. Captain of the Kidò Corps In his time as the Captain of the Kidò Corps, Hiroya mannaged to drive them forwards at high rates. Under his guidance the Kidò Corps mannaged to perfect certain Kidò Spells, and even mannaged to create new ones. His efforts were hailed by the other squads. Though few hardly ever come to know whom the Captain was. Somewhere during this time, he became privy to the Forbidden Spells. Research & Exile Hiroya began to research the Forbidden Spells with great interest, he sought to find the means to create a spell that would end all strife on a permanent basis. True to his pacifism. His studies eventually got more and more dangerous. And during this time he mannaged to invent many spells, and the invention of one in particular namely Jikanjou (時間錠, Time Lock) ''caused him to be exiled from Soul Society, and later hunted down by the '''Omnitsukido. '''Though he was never found, and it was later revealed that he fled to The Human World trough the use of another of his original spells; Shirubamon (しるばもん, Silver-Grey Gate). Life in the Human World There is hardly any information on this subject, it is believed that he entered somewhere into Feudal Japan. His first course of action was to head straight to a lonely mountain, where he settled down. In order to avoid harmin the balance of the worlds with his spiritual power. He mannaged to devise some sort of spell to hide his spiritual pressure. Named '''Yureibèru '(幽霊ベール, Ghost Veil) When Urahara invented the Gigai, Hiroya was one of the first people to seek him out. As he relished in the chance to be able to come out of hiding without endangering anyone. Right afterwards, Hiroya took on a long and extensive course in Pedagogy, which is the study of teaching. When he had accomplished this course. He began teaching at Pre-Schools. Despite having the nessecary knowledge to teach at higher schools. This is currently what he does in the human world. Hiroya's Battle Data *Offense:80 *Defenses:100 *Speed; 100 *Reiatsu/Kido:100 *Intelligence:100 *Physical Stamina:60 *Total: 540/600 ﻿ Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: It is evident that Hiroya possesses advanced intellect. As even at a very young age. He showed great amounts of talent in Kidò. He's well-versed in the strategies and history of Soul Society. And he's somehow managed to avoid Soul Society for several centuries after his escape. Which is likely attributed to his intelligence as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When his Ikitou fails him, and he's unable to outrun an opponent. He unsheathes his sealed Zanpakutou and engages the opponent in close combat; Hiroya's style consists of quick, and very often fluid strikes. That are flashy, yet perfectly executed. He's proficient enough to fight with his left arm free; Though due to his low stamina, he only does this when he's prepared to cast powerful Kidò spells in battle. Meaning that he only does this for short amounts of time at once, and only against exceptionally powerful opponents. Shunpo Master: Hiroya's skill with Flash Steps is evidenced by having been able to outrun the forces of Soul Society for good well over seven centuries. And to this day, it is much more common for Hiroya to simply flee from danger. Rather than facing it. Its been speculated that his skill with Flash Steps are roughly on par with Byakuya Kuchiki. One of the foremost masters of this art. Though its unknown if Hiroya's able to perform the special abilities associated with this as well. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant; While hardly his preferred style of combat. He's able use Hakuda to great effects, commonly blending Kidò in with advanced Hakuda techniques to create a long stream of deadly surprises.'' *'''Suwanpàmu (スワンパーム, Swan Palm) is an originl Hakuda technique that imbues each of his strikes with the power of a Shò spell, and given that spells immense power. It makes him a deadly Hand-To-Hand combatant. '''''Enhanced Strength: Though not as strong as many other Captain-level Shinigami. Hiroya is a good notch stronger physically than lieutenant-level Shinigami. Immense Spiritual Power: Hiroya's age is likely the cause for his immense spiritual power. He's been known to cast several high-level Kidò spells in quick succession without noticeably tiring, as well as immobilizing enemies with his sheer spiritual pressure. A solution which he prefers rather than fighting. His reiatsu is grey in colour. Highly Perceptive Combatant; 'Hiroya's known to be a highly perceptive person, this is likely attributed to his keen intellect. An his study of the ways of combat. He's able to deduce almost any situation and quickly make effective counter-measures in battle. He's also prone to keep this information hidden whenever possible, becouse bragging about it, to him. Might cost him his life. Kidò Abilities & Associated Facts As one of the greatest Kidò Masters in the history of soul Society. Hiroya's abilities within the field are simply too extensive to be generalized. And thus demand a separate notice from his other abilites. 'Kidò Master– 'Hiroya's skill in Kidò is so great that when he had just graduated from the Shinigami Academy, he already had the appropriate knowledge and skill needed to cast spells of the 70's levels. As well as advanced knowledge of the flow of spiritual energy, and many effective ways to counter opposing Kidò spells. Seven centuries later, his skills within the area has become so refined that he's able to instantaneously call upon Kidò spells in battle. Without incantations, and in all cases except 96-99 level spells. He's able to cast them without reciting neither the number, or the spells name. Moreover, low-level Kidò spells such as Sokatsui is known to be so powerful, that the effects are equal in power to a Kidò spell of double their original level. It is known that Hiroya has knowledge of most Forbidden Kidò spells. And is able to use them in battle if he desires to, but like with Saikousei, he chooses not to. Additionally, he's unwilling to teach them to anyone else. His mastery of Kidò has allowed him to create the following spells. *'Saikousei –''' ('さいこうせい, Reconstruction)'' Is an original Kidò spell developed by Hiroya as a means of healing; It seems to differ from normal healing Kidò in that it ( Like Orihime Inoue) is a “Rejection of Events” - Due to this, Hiroya rarely uses it, as he is one to respect the laws of nature. Noteworthily, Hiroya cannot use this ability to heal himself. *'Ikitou - '(いきとう, Spirit Steal ) Is another of Hiroya's original spells. The spell quickly drains the Reishi of the subject, not so unlike the abilities of the Bounts. This is Hiroya's preferred way of dealing with threats. With this spell, he quickly drains the assailants energy down to almost nothing. Which disables them from fighting, and thus; In Hiroya's eyes, it saves him from having to cut them down. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon) Though by no means an original skill, or a spell for that matter. Hiroya has shown himself to be able to use this ability to masterful effect. It revolves around neutralizing Kidò by hitting it with another spell of equal spell and power. Hiroya's developed another way to use it that actually sends the accumulated force trough the opponents "Saketsu" and "Hakusui", which can actually impair their ability to make use of their spiritual energy. And possibly end their career as a Shinigami. This particular ability is named''' Sanshi''' (さんし Deep Reflection). *'Shirubamon' (しるばもん, Silver-Grey Gate) is an original spell of Hiroya's. It works in much the same manner as a Senkaimon or a Garganta, but unlike the Senkaimon. Shirubamon requires no guide, and there is no risk of the caster ending up in the Dangai (断界, Parsing World). The spell has one major drawback though. Once its used, it stays open for the span of one day. And any living creature with spiritual awareness can easily pass trough it and into Soul Society. Or Hueco Mundo, depending on the destination it was set for in the first place. *'Jikanjou' (時間錠, Time Lock) Is one of Hiroya's most famed original spells, and it is indeed the reason that he was exiled from Soul Society. Jikanjou is a Forbidden Spell that halts the passage of time in a single person or object. Making them immune to the effects of the passing of time. And thus, granting them in theory. Immortality; Secondary effects is that the subject never age anymore after the point where the spell was cast (This explains Hiroya's youthful appearance, despite being well over 700 years old.) Its regarded as even more complex than its base spell. Jikanteishi (時間停止, Temporal Stasis). * Yureibèru '''(幽霊ベール, Ghost Veil) The spell that Hiroya used prior to getting a Gigai. It masks the subjects Spiritual Power, which makes him or her untraceable by the means of '''Reiryoku tracking. Perfect Kidò Spells; Hiroya's kidò spells have the added power of being incredibly hard to break down. And it has never once occured that his spells have dissipiated before connecting with the target. Also, him having perfected most Kidò spells he's proficient with. He doesn't need to recite the name of any of them besides the three highest ranks. Allowing him to easily blend in his Kidò spells with Hakuda or Zanjutsu, something which later formed the '''Shiratoriza '(白鳥座, The Swan) battlestyle. ''Shiratoriza (白鳥座, ''The Swan) This is a Zanjutsu style that Hiroya is known to use; And it was indeed he who invented it. The style focuses on incorporating varying levels of Kidò into his weapon. As well as holding his Zanpakutò with three fingers; It took him alot of time to learn this particular part. As the strenght needed to keep hold of his sword with only three fingers is astounding. He had difficulties with this for a long time. Before he finally managed it. And since then. He always fights with two to four fingers free. Enabling him to instantly call upon Kidò spells in the midst of battle, as well as go from quick fluid strikes to powerful Kidò combinations. In quite the same manner as a Master Swordsman can go from slashing to piercing attacks in the blink of an eye. ''Kidò Combinations; Like any true Kidò Master. Hiroya is able to easily combine both Bakudò and Hadò together to create tremendously powerful spells and effects. And due to his keen intellect and almost unrivaled knowledge of Kidò he's able to quickly devise new spells to handle more or less any situation in battle. This makes him especially powerful against other Kidò users. Though, like everything else. Hiroya doesn't use his advanced knowledge of Kidò unless explictically forced to do so, and never on anyone whom he deems unable to cope with it. Once again attributing to his more or less crippling Pacifism.'' ''Personal Kidò; ''Like many other masters of the art, Hiroya's able to make any Kidò spell his own trough sheer knowledge and experience. He's been known to have atleast five different "Types" of each spell in his arsenal, all of which commonly takes completely different shapes than the original, and their effects needn't even be remotely similiar. 'Zanpakutō' Shirohane (しろはね, White Feather): In its sealed state, Hiroya's Zanpakutoù most resembles a Katana, though it is noticeably a few inches shorter than the norm. Shirohane's tsuba is shaped like a black wheel, that spins in a counter-clockwise way. The wheel is elaborately decorated. The handle is bright white, and so is the blade. Its short blade, and its low weight makes it perfect for quick prescise strikes. *Shikai: Shirohane's Shikai is activated by the command phrase "Please, soar up into the sky" (天に舞い上がってください, ten ni maiagat te kudasai) once the command is spoken. Shirohane lives up to its name by dispersing into a cascade of white feathers that swirl around Hiroya. These feathers can be used for various purposes. Shikai Special Ability; 'Shirohane's rumored to be one of the most effective Defense-Type Kidò Zanpakutō that are recorded within Soul Societies history, true to Hiroya's pacifistic personality, Shirohane possesses no offensive abilities in itself. Though after so long Hiroya's been able to devise certain ways of using it offensively nonetheless. Shirohane's primary attribute is the control of the feathers that it creates for a good deal of well-varied effects. Described below. *'Shizukeza no Tsubasa '(静けさの翼, Wings of Serenity) is Shirohane's primary ability, it is activated the moment the Shikai is released, and it causes the feather to automatically move to attempt to block an incoming attack. Thus creating a 360' degrees defense. This ability has limited usefulness against close-combat though. As Shinigami commonly move much too fast for it to keep up with them. Against Kidò and other Kidò based Zanpakutò, in particular Elemental an Projectile ones, it is truly helpful. *'Hato no Sàkuru (ハトのサークル, Circle of the Dove) is an ability that causes a portion Shirohane's white feathers to disperse into a large circle around the desired group. Either as a way of imprisoning them, and preventing them from interfering in a battle, or with Hiroya's escape. Or to lock Hiroya and an enemy in a one-on-one situation. At this point Hiroya's forced to make use of his Kidò to fight. Which he amplifies with.. *'Shiroi Umou Keshin' (白い羽毛化身, White Feather Incarnation) This is the epitome of Hiroya's offensive possibilities with Shirohane. Most Kidò-type Zanpakuto have the ability to amplify kido in some way. In Shirohane's case, this is especially true. Hiroya's able to channel kidò trough Shirohane's feathers for devastating effects. And he's able to use Shirohane's feathers as Cataclysts for them. Meaning that he can use such devastating spells as level 96 'Ittō Kasō 'without destroying his arm; This ability has one major drawback though. Every time he uses Shiroi Umou Keshin to cast a Kidò spell above level 50. His lifespan is decreased accordingly. Using Level 96 'Ittō Kasō 'in this manner, would for example decrease his lifespan by roughly four centuries. *'Umou Peten '(羽毛ぺてん, Feather Trickery) Is an ability that Hiroya uses rarely, this causes a portion of Shirohane's feathers to shape into a desired object or person. Working as a clone of sorts. Hiroya usually uses these as decoys, while he himself flees from the scene. When the decoy is given a good shot by an opponent it bursts into a cascade of white feathers which then disperse into spiritual particles. Bankai; Shiroiumou no Hatò '''(白い羽毛のハト, Dove of the White Feather) Hiroya's bankai drastically increases the amount of feathers he can control. In addition to this. In addition to empowered versions of his Shikai's abilities. He gains one more special ability. Which is his most powerful one. Other Kuroibara members have speculated that Shiroiumou no Hatòhas more than this additonal ability. Though up til now, no-one knows for certain. The new ability is as follows. '''Shifuku no Shizukeza no Bàdo ''(至福の静けさのバード, Bird of the Stillness of the Supreme Bliss) When Hiroya uses this ability. The vast majority of the white feathers disperse in order to create a large silvery white bird with the appearance that most reminds of one of the Fenghuang. A c reature from ancient Chinese Mythology. This creature is corporeal and functions in much the same way as Retsu Unohana's Minazuki. Hiroya can use it as a means of Transportation. If one has made him release his Bankai, Hiroya has deemed you as a threat, and thus he won't try to escape nor flee after that. He uses this bird in order to move at quick paces while bombarding his enemies with powerful Kidò Spells. In addition to this, the bird itself provides Hiroya with these additional perks. But for all it is worth, this drains Hiroya's energy at an alarming rate. And its estimated that he could only keep it active for 10-20 minutes before succumbing to exhaustion. *'Shiroi Shukufuku (白い祝福, White Blessing) aslong as Shifuku no Shizukeza no Bàdo remains active. And Hiroya is atop of it, all of his Kidò spells effectively double in power. This, in addition to Hiroya's mastery of Kidò attribute to the fact that his Kidò spells while used in this manner would undouptly wreak great havoc. *'''Kanpeki no Okurimono (完ぺきの贈り物, Gift of Perfection) Aslong as Shifuku no Shizukeza no Bàdo remains active. And Hiroya is off of it, all of Hiroya's martial abilities are honed to their absolute peak. Allowing him to fight on equal grounds with opponents that would otherwise overpower him in close-combat. Eien no Tsubasa '(永遠の翼, An Eternal Wing. This ability is unlinked to Shifuku no Shizukeza no Bàdo - And is what he usually fools people to believe is the ability of his Bankai. In truth, this hardly does anything other than to increase the power of his Shikai ablilities. The Changes are as follows. '''Shizukeza no Tsubasa '(静けさの翼, Wings of Serenity) In his Bankai State this ability becomes able to block much more powerful attacks. And becomes quick enough to block the attacks of Shunpo Experts or lower. Increasing its defensive uses remarkably. *'''Hato no Sàkuru (ハトのサークル, Circle of the Dove) In his Bankai state, this ability can affect a larger range overall. And can also be used to entrap multiple opponents at once within bands of white feathers; At this point Hiroya's forced to make use of his Kidò to fight. Which he amplifies with.. *'Shiroi Umou Keshin' (白い羽毛化身, White Feather Incarnation) There is no changes to this ability while in his Bankai state. It works the same way eitherhow. *'Umou Peten '(羽毛ぺてん, Feather Trickery) While in his Bankai state, Hiroya is able to create more of these "Feather Clones" at once. And unlike their Shikai counterpart they can even appear to take damage.. Which makes them truly invaluable as decoys. Jinzen; Eien no Heiwa no Hakuchou '''(永遠の平和の白鳥, ''Swan of the Everlasting Peace) ''Though its known that Hiroya is able to perform Jinzen. He's unlikely to ever do so, and thus. Everything that has been revealed is its name. Weaknesses Most of Hiroya's weaknesses are rather obvious to most. But most noteworthily is his pacifism. Hiroya's hardly ever inclined to kill, no matter the opponent. He'd rather face death himself than kill someone else. Exceptions apply only if he has something he feels he needs to do, or if his death would mean that someone else would get hurt. For this reason, Hiroya, while unable to kill Hollow, nor Arrancar, is not inclined to die by their hands either. This also generally applies to dangerous criminals. ﻿ Battle, and Fighting Style' Hiroya's way of fighting has been described as, almost backwards. Instead of trying to defeat his opponent, he concentrates on taking actions that won't harm him or her. And indeed, his main course of action in battle is using Shunpo to flee, when that fails he attembs to overwhelm his opponent with his Spiritual Pressure. If that fails as well, he uses Ikitou - (いきとう, Spirit Steal ) ''to quickly attembt to exhaust his opponents Spiritual Power, and thus ending the battle before it even begins. Only when these things fail, Hiroya becomes somewhat agressive, he unsheathes his sealed Zanpakutò and engages the opponent; Though he's always careful to gauge if the opponent is able to handle his Swordsmanship, if not. He counts on his Spiritual Pressure to protect him from harm and engages in hand-to-hand combat. Wherein the focus is to incapacitate, not kill. If his opponent is especially powerful, he releases his Shikai, Shirohane (しろはね, White Feather) and thus activates Shizukeza no Tsubasa (静けさの翼, Wings of Serenity) to give him the needed form of protection; It is worth to note that he only does this when he uses Hand-To-Hand Combat. '' If more seriously pressed, Hiroya becomes a tad more agressive, and begins to incorporate Shunpo into his fighting style, as he repedeatly attembs to catch his opponent off-guard. And thus ending the battle by knocking him or her unconcious. When this fails, he casts a single Kidò spell at his opponent, most commonly Level 1 Shō (衝, Thrust), despite its low level. ''Hiroya's mastery with Kidò makes it powerful enough to instantly incapacitate weaker Shinigami. And most commonly sending them flying about 30 meters from the sheer impact; He only uses this on seated officers and above though. As the spell can actually kill, if used on someone much weaker than himself. And in the case that his opponent mannages to resist this, Hiroya attembs a binding spell. This is most commonly Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope), but he sometimes uses more powerful spells instead. Hiroya's Hainawa is described to be roughly as powerful as Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) cast by a Lieutenant-Level Shinigami. Afterwards, if it is successful, he flees using Shunpo. If this fails as well. Hiroya releases his Shikai, and attembs to lock the opponents away within Hato no Sàkuru (ハトのサークル, Circle of the Dove). Enabling him to make a quick escape; The Circle disperses once he's a kilometer away from it. If this fails, he commonly feigns defeat, and if the opponent is after capturing him, he comes with them willingly. Only to flee at the next possible moment. If no possibilities for escape arise, or if his opponents want to kill him. '' He uses his Shikai to its maximum effect, using its abilities to deceive, lock, impair and restrain his opponent. Before quickly moving in to attempt to knock them unconcious. At this point, he might use one or two weak spells such as Geki (撃, Strike) to make it go quicker. As a last resort to ending the battle before having to resort to more powerful solutions that can potentially kill the enemy. Hiroya makes use of Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) - ''Which is noted as powerful enough to be effective on Captain-Level Opponents. '' Hiroya only uses offensive Kidò such as Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon), Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash), and rarily Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Level 31, 32, and 33 ''respectively. All of the three powerful enough to severely harm Captain-Level opponents. As well as commonly obliderating any obstacles that lie in the spells path. '' ''If someone mannages to surrive even this. Hiroya would be to release his Bankai, and when he did. He'd start using destructive spells of level 60 and up, which would truly be devastating. But to this date, no-one has made him release his Bankai in battle. Or forced him to use spells higher than level 40. ﻿ Trivia *Hiroya has never once used his Bankai in battle. For fear of the havoc it may cause. *Hiroya is openly Homosexual, something which has given Yoruburakku Rozu more than its fair share of female fans. *Hiroya has never once lost a battle, (Though this is usually becouse he's never stood around long enough for the battle to have any result. He most commonly flees at first sign of having to potentially harm someone) *Hiroya has a Master Degree in Pedagogy. Despite working at a Pre-School. *Hiroya has never used a Destructive Spell above level 40 in battle. Becouse the damage would simply be so great. *Hiroya's theme song. Is Kanashimi no Tou *Hiroya's battle data is equal to that of Retsu Unohana. *Hiroya's power is on par with that of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jyushiro Ukitake Behind the Scenes Hiroya's actually a character I've had in my head for quite some time, which is likely the reason that putting him up here more or less went by itself. He's likely inspired by alot of characters. But most noticeably, he's based around Jou "Joe" Yunosuka from Rainbow, and Uchiha Itachi from Naruto.﻿ He's also based shallowly on characters like Hachigen Ushoda from Bleach.﻿ Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Kido Corps Category:Former Captain